Medical devices such as ventilators and CPAP (Continuous Positive Airway Pressure) machines are designed to provide air to a patient to foster correct breathing. A ventilator, for example, is designed to move air in and out of a person's lungs to assist breathing mechanically (e.g., a life support machine). A similar device is a respirator, which is used to assist or control breathing. Other similar machines facilitate breathing in persons with an impaired diaphragm function. These and other mechanical breathing devices often require a significant pressure change in order to accurately measure airflow. Such pressure changes, however, are often uncomfortable for the patient and do not promote optimal fan performance.
Flow rate control is a key to maintaining the comfort of the patient and proper working order of the mechanical breathing device. The ability to control flow to a patient, during the operation of such mechanical devices, is critical not only during surgical procedures but also during routine medical operations and patient bed rest, particularly with patients who suffer from lung and/or heart disease.
Other devices, such as electronic flow controllers, may be utilized to maintain flow rate control. These types of devices, however, are often expensive. Many hospitals and medical facilities cannot afford or do not have access to such expensive machines. Generally, air flow sensing techniques require an adequate pressure drop in order to sense air flow. It is therefore believed that a solution to these problems involves the implementation of inexpensive yet efficient devices and components for the detection of flow. The embodiments disclosed herein address this problem by providing an improved flow sensor system, method and apparatus